Naruto The King of Magic
by Arch Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto hanyalah pemuda biasa namun kehidupannya berubah sejak ia bisa menggunakan apa yang namanya 'SIHIR'./" Seprtinya disini akan menyenangkan"/ #DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Naruto POV

.

" Sihir merupakan suatu ilmu yang membuat penggunanya dapat memanipulasi elemen yang ada dibumi ataupun hal-hal lainnya, untuk mengaktifkan sebuah sihir seseorang harus melafalkan kalimat-kalimat tertentu atau yang kita sebut dengan matra seperti…, untuk mempelajari sihir seseorang harus masuk keakademi sihir yang tempatnya dirahasiakan oleh pemerintah dan untuk masuk akademi sihir seseorang harus memiliki Chakra sebuah energi yang…... Sihir juga merupakan salah satu basis pertahanan suatu negara….". Tanpa memperdulikan penjelasan guru didepan kelas aku masih saja membehamkan kepala kuningku diantara kedua lenganku, terkadang aku heran mengapa orang biasa seperti kami ini harus mempelajari sejarah sihir yang pasti tidak akan berguna untuk kedepannya.

**.Plukk.**

" Naruto_-san_ ! bisakah kau memperhatikan ". ucap senseiku setelah melemparkan penghapus kekepalaku.

Aku hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan senseiku itu ' Benar-benar merepotkan '.

Naruto POV End.

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

**NaruSaku**

**OOC,AU,TYPO ,DLL**

**Don't like don't read**

**Naruto The King of Magic**

**Chapter 1 : New Life**

Naruto berjalan sendirian melewati jalanan sepi yang berada dipinggiran kota Tokyo. Derap langkahnya terdengar nyaring sampai memekakan telinga, menghela nafasnya ia melirik kearah jalm tangannya yang melekat manis ditangan kirinya ' tengah malam pantas saja sepi '. Gumamnya.

Ia mendengus, mengingat bagaimana tadi ia tertidur dibukit belakang sekolah setelah pulang dari 'mendengarkan omongan tak berguna dari gurunya' disekolah. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena hari ini ia libur bekerja karena bosnya sedang ada urusan keluarga.'huh, mengingat hari merepotkan ini, bukankah hari ini tanggal 9 Oktober?' pikirnya. Tidak berapa lama kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna. " Be-berarti ini tanggal….".

**.Deg.**

Sensasi ini, sensansi yang beberapa tahun ini selalu ia rasakan, sensasi yang selalu menghantuinya dikala umurnya bertambah setiap tahunnya. Iya tidak salah lagi, kulit yang terasa seperti terbakar api yang membara, jantung yang berdetak melebihi batas normal dan juga tenaganya yang serasa bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"**Grrr."**

Ia menengokan kepalanya saat sebuah suara yang seperti geraman yang memasuki indra pendengarannya. Ia melihat disana, dibalik semak-semak tampak sebuah mata berwarna kuning yang menyala terang dalam gelapnya malam.** " Hahaha sepertinya malam ini aku akan berpesta "**. Sosok itu keluar dari semak-semak disertai suara beratnya yang mengalun dimalam kelam ini. Sesosok seperti seekor kucing hitam yang memiliki taring dan cakar yang panjang, hanya saja ukurannya sangat besar. Black Panther. 'Apa itu Yokai ?' batinnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung berlari dengan sekuat tenaga setelah mengetahui bahaya mengintainya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa dibawah kakinya terbentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan pola Hekstagram aneh yang mengeluarka cahaya Orange. Yang ia pikirkan saat itu hanyalah berlari sejauh mungkin berharap ia bisa selamat dari Yokai Black Panther itu. **" Mau main kejar-kejaran eh ? manusia"**. Lagi, suara yang dapat membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya langsung merinding seketika, apa lagi suara itu berasal dari sesosok Yokai yang menyerupai hewan buas yang siap memangsa kapan saja, siapa yang tidak ketakutan ?.

** . .**

Ia masih berlari namun lambat laun larinya mulai memelan hingga akhirnya berhenti dengan, bertumpu pada lutut guna mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ia tersenyum lega saat menengokan kepalanya kebelakang tetapi tidak menemukan apapun. Sepertinya ia telah berhasil kabur dari Yokai tadi, **" Kau mencariku manusia ? "**.

Ia langsung tersungkur jatuh ketanah ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang ada didepannya itu, 'bagaimana bisa?' batinnya ketakutan. **"Hahahah, sekarang kau tidak bisa lagi lari manusia"** kata Yokai itu yang sembari tertawa menampilkan gigi taring panjangnya, tak membuang waktu lama menerjang langsung Naruto dengan cakar tajamnya.

'Apa ini akhirku ?' batin Naruto sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya menanti rasa sakit yang akan mendera tubuhnya.

**Blar**.

" **Grrr sialan kau manusia, akan kucabik-cabik kau nanti ".**

Ternyata cakar tadi tidak sampai mengenai Naruto, cakar itu hanya menghantam sebuah lingkaran berwarna orange berpola hekstagram yang muncul entah darimana sperti melindungi Naruto dari cakatan Yokai itu. Namun semua itu tidak bertahan lama karena cahaya yang dipancarkan lingkaran itu lama-kelamaan mulai meredup seolah akan hancur seiring dengan serang yang terus dilancarkan oleh Yokai Black Panther itu. ' I-ini t-terlalu kuat ' batin Naruto.

" **Tlobrednuht Tlobrednuht Derettahs "**.

** .BLAR.**

Sebuah petir bertegangan besar menghantam tubuh Yokai yang menyerang Naruto hingga hancur menjadi abu yang terbang diterpa angin malam. Dari balik kegelapan muncul seorang pria berumur 30-an yang memiliki rambut berwarna perak dan juga sebagian wajah yang tertutupi oleh masker.

" Apa kau tidak apa-apa Bocah ? "

.

.

0000000

.

.

" Hehehe Kimiko-chan kau sangat agresif ".

Sebuah tawa mesum terdengar dari seorang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna perak dan tidak lupa dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya itu, saat ini ia tengah membaca sebuah buku bersampul orange. Ya dia adalah Hatake Kakashi. Ia saat ini sedang melaksanakan sebuah misi untuk memusnahkan seekor Yokai yang berkeliaran didaerah pinggiran kota Tokyo.

**Deg.**

' Aura ini ! hmm tidak salah lagi ini berasal Yokai dan sepertinya tadi aku merasakan Chakra, tapi Chakra siapa ? sebaiknya aku kesana ' batin Kakashi merasakan sebuah aura Yoki yang bercampur dengan Chakra meskipun samar-samar. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung memasukan buku yang ia baca kedalam sebuah tas kecil yang ada dipinggangnya.

**TAP. .**

Ia melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk agar bisa lebih cepat sampai keasal aura tersebut. ' Auranya berasal dari arah jam 3, aku harus cepat ' batinnya sambil mempercepat larinya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat sebuah cahaya didepannya yang terhalangi oleh sebuah tembok yang cukup tinggi.

' Hmmm, sepetinya itu tempatnya ' batinnya.

**TAP.**

" Nani ? " ucapnya kaget melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya itu, ia melihat seorang yang sepertinya masih SMA itu sedang dicabik-cabik oleh seekor Yokai namun terhalangi oleh sebuah lingkaran berwarna orang. Bukan, ia bukan kaget karena ada Yokai yang menyerang manusia tapi ia kaget melihat seorang manusia biasa bisa menggunakan sihir. Yang ia ketahui seorang dari kalangan biasa yang memiliki aliran Chakra akan langsung direkrut untuk masuk kesekolah sihir sejak kecil t-tapi kenapa ia tidak direkrut dan juga bagaimana ia bisa menggunakan sihir ?. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk difikirannnya saat itu. Namun, ia langsung tersadar bahwa ia harus segera menolong orang yang ada didepannya itu.

" **Tlobrednuht Tlobrednuht Derettahs ".**

Ia menghapiri bocah itu setelah berhasil melenyapkan Yokai yang menyerangnya, bocah itu saat ini masih terduduk ditanah, sepertinya ia masih syok atas apa yang dilihatnya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa Bocah ? ".

.

.

00000000

.

.

Naruto langsung tersadar saat mendengar seseorang yang bertanya kepadanya. Ia segera berdiri mengusap debu yang mengotori celananya sambil menjawab. " Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Arigatou sudah menolongku paman ". ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

" Oh, syukurlah ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu ? namaku Hatake Kakashi ". tanya Kakashi sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah pemuda yang ditemuinya itu.

" Namaku Naruto, Kakashi_-san_ ". Ucap Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Kakashi.

**Deg.**

' C-chakranya !, c-chakranya sangat besar sekali, t-tapi sepertinya ada yang menghalingi c-chakra itu k-keluar ' batin Kakashi mengetahui fakta baru tentang bocah yang ada didepannya namun ia langsung menguasai dirinya. " Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan sihir Naruto_-san_ ".

" S-sihir ? " Naruto sedikit tersentak saat mengetahui dirinya bisa menggunakan sihir _seseuatu yang ia benci_ yang sebenar dibenci mungkin pelajaran sejarah sihir yang menurutnya sangat membosankan tapi selalu diulang-ulang ataupun memang ia yang tidak suka belajar.

" Entahlah aku juga tidak tau ". jawab Naruto.

" Hmm begitu ya, baiklah Naruto_-san_ bagimana kalau kau belajar sihir diKonoha Akademi of Magic ?, mengingat kau yang memiliki pancaran Chakra mungkin kau akan diburu oleh para Yokai lagi "

" E-eh ? tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahku ? ". ucap Naruto sedkit ketakutan saat mendengar bahwa dirinya akan diburu oleh makhluk menyeramkan lagi.

" Soal itu bisa kami urus Naruto_-san_, yang terpenting sekarang adalah jawabanmu "

" Hah baiklah " ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya, Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya menunjukan Eye's Smile andalannya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menginap dirumahmu malam ini megingat kau tidak tau tempatnya ". kata Kakashi masih dengan senyumnya.

" EEEHHH ? "

.

.

00000000

.

.

Tampak lingkaran sihir yang berwarna perak terlihat disebuah gerbang besar yang menjadi pintu masuk untuk akses kesebuah desa _yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran sebuah desa_ yang dikelilingi oleh hutan yang sangat lebat. Desa itu adalah The Hidden City a.k.a. Konoha. Dari lingkaran sihir itu kini terlihat dua pria yang berbeda umur sedang berjalan menuju kearah gerbang.

" Owaa, jadi inikah Konoha itu ". ucapa Naruto terkagum melihat sebuah gerbang raksasa yang ada didepannya. Kakashi yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya menampilkan senyum andalannya.

" Oh ya Naruto_-san_ kau berhutang 1500 yen untuk perjalanan kemari ". kata Kakashi yang masih menampilkan senyumnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu tentu saja memprotes namun saat akan melancarkan protesnya tiba-tiba saja ia menyeringai. " Dan sepertinya berhutang 5000 yen untuk menginap semalam Kakashi_-san_, khukhkhu ". ucap Naruto diakhiri tawa setannya.

Namun Kakashi sepertinya tidak menggubris perkataan Naruto, ia terus saja berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih dengan tawa anehnya. " Oi, tunggu aku begig sialan ". ucap Naruto memprotes.

"….." Kakashi masih saja berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Naruto, ditambah lagi dengan ditangannya kini terlihat sebuah buku bersampul Orange yang selalu setia menemaninya. " Dasar begig keparat " umpat Naruto.

.

.

00000000

.

.

Naruto kini sedang berada disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, ruangan yang bernuansa puith itu memiliki sebuah meja yang diletakan didepan jendela besar yang terdapat diruangan itu, disampingnya Kakashi masih tetap saja membaca buku Orange seakan tidak peduli apa yang terjadi diruangan ini. Sedangkan Naruto ia tampak sedikit gugup karena ia terus saja dipandangi oleh wanita yang memiliki rambut pirang pucat plus dada yang berukuran super yang dapat membuat semua lelaki mengeluarkan liurnya, disamping wanita tadi tampak seorang wanita muda berambut hitam sebahu yang terus memeluk seekor babi dengan seulas senyum ramahnya.

" Hah, siapa Namamu bocah ". tanya wanita pisang didepannya a.k.a sang kepala sekolah Tsunade.

" N-naruto Baa_-chan_ ". ucap Naruto gugup sampai-sampai keceplosan menyebutkan sebuah kalimat yang merupakan 'pantangan' untuk diperdengarkan pada wanita.

Twich.

Sebuah perempatan muncul didahi wanita yang memiliki dada super itu. Tangannya terkepal kuat menahan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja. Kakashi yang melihat itupun hanya memberi tatapan pada Naruto yang seolah bermakna 'semoga kau selamat Naruto' sedangkan Sizune sang sekertaris kepala sekolah hannya memberikan senyum gugupnya.

" Apa katamu Bocah ? ". tanya Tsunade dengan suara rendah.

" M-maksud Baa_-chan_ a-apa ? ". jawab Naruto tidak menyadari ucapannya yang malah memperburuk situasi.

.Twich.

BRAKK.

Naruto dengan sukses melayang diruangan itu dan dengan apiknya mendarat ditembok yang menyebabkan tembok itu retak bahkan nyaris hancur.

" SEKALI LAGI KAU MENGATAKAN KATA ITU KUPASTIKAN KAU TAK AKAN MELIHAT HARI ESOK BOCAH SIALAN !" ucap Tsunade dengan muka yang sudah sangat memerah karena amaranya yang memuncak.

" GO-GOMENASAI _BAA-CHAN_ "

BLARR. _poor you Naruto_

.

.

00000000

.

.

" Baiklah Naruto kau akan melakukan sparing untuk mengetes kekuatanmu ". ucap Tsunade tak memperdulikan Naruto yang sedang mengusap-usap pipinya yang lebam karena kejadian gaje tadi. Saat ini mereka sedang berada disebuah lapangan indoor yang digunakan untuk latihan para siswa yang ada diKonoha Akademy of Magic. " Kakashi kau yang akan menjadi lawannnya ".

" Matte matte matte, kenapa aku harus melawan begig yang satu itu " ucap Naruto memprotes sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kakashi.

" Sudahlah gaki kau lawan saja, tadi bukankah sudak kubilang sparing ini untuk mengetes kekuatanmu, lagipula dia juga akan jadi senseimu nanti ".

" E-eh ? t-tapi… "

" Kenapa Naruto, apakah kau takut hmm ? " Kakashi menyela ucapan Naruto tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari buku favortinya.

" Oi, jangan bercanda "

" Sudah sudah Naruto_-kun_, lagipula sparing ini tidak menggunakan sihir, sparing ini berguna untuk mengetes kemampuan bertarungmu ". ucap Sizune melerai perdebatan tidak berguna itu.

Naruto dan Kakashi kini berada ditengah lapangan bersiap untuk bertarung. Terlihat Naruto sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda bertarung yang pernah ia pelajari dari tetangganya, sedangkan Kakashi ia masih saja dengan santainya membaca buku Orange kesukaannya itu dan tidak melakukan kuda-kuda.

" Oi! Begig cepat pasang kuda-kudamu ". ucap Naruto yang merasa sedikit emosi karena Kakashi belum juga memasang kuda-kudanya.

" Ini kuda-kudaku Naruto ". ucap Kakashi masih dengan santainya.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun menggeram karena merasa terhina dan langsung berlari menyerbu Kakashi dengan pukulan yang siap dilanyangkan. ' Bodoh, menyerang langsung tanpa strategi ' batin semua orang yang ada disana. Kakashi yang melihat itupun hanya menundukan tubuhnya yang membuat Naruto menyeringai. Dengan cepat Naruto menganyunkan kakinya dengan kekuatan penuh kearah Kakashi yang terbelalak melihat kecepatan mengubah gerakannya.

Kakashi yang melihat itu dengan segera melopat mudur menghindari terdangan Naruto yang mengarah kepadanya ia sedikit kagum dengan akselerasi itu malah makin menambah seringaian Naruto yang membuat semua yang ada disitu kebingungan.

Bugh. Wuuush. Pluk.

Naruto hanya berhasil mengenai buku yang berada ditangan Kakashi sehingga buku itu terlempar jauh keluar dari arena pertarungan meraka. " Hahahaha enyahlah kau buku laknat ". Naruto tertawa puas akan hasil karyanya itu.

Semua yang melihat itu hanya menatap tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat. Naruto yang mereka kira hanya menyerang tanpa berfikir ternyata melakukan hal yang tak terduga yang sangat terencana yaitu mengincar sebuah buku Orange yang membuah penyihir sekelas Tsunade, Sizune dan Kakashi tidak menduga akan hal itu. Namun Kakashi segera mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi horor yang membuat yang Naruto merinding seketika. Dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat dilihat mata Kakashi saat ini sudah berada dibelakang Naruto dengan berjongkok dan tangan yang saling menyatu dengan jari telujuk dan tengah mengarah keatas (posisi hand seal tiger).

" Senen Goroshi "

" ITTAI~ " teriak Naruto memilukan yang melayang bebas keluar arena dengan mata berair setelah menerima dengan telak serangan Kakashi.

.

.

00000000

.

.

Naruto dan Kakashi saat ini sedang berjalan berdampingan menuju kamar yang akan Naruto tempati selama berada disini. Setelah pertarungan yang ia anggap konyol, ia diberi seragam sekolah juga sebuah pin yang bertuliskan huruf 'D' tidak lupa juga jadwal pelajarannya.

Naruto terus saja berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kamarnya seperti siswa-siswa yang sedang berlatih sihir, ataupun siswa yang sedang balapan dengan kuda aneh yang mengeluarkan cahaya yang kata Kakashi adalah Sinkigami buatan. Saking asiknya Naruto mengagumi sekolah ini ia sampai tidak menyadari ada orang didepannya.

Brukk.

" Ittai~ ". sebuah suara feminim terdengar diindra pendengaran Naruto yang menyadarkan ia dari dunianya.

" Go-gomenasai, aku tidak sengaja " ucap Naruto tergagap.

" Hei, kalau jalan hati-hati dasar baka ". gadis bersurai pink itu mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung saja menyemprot Naruto yang hanya melongo diseprot seperti itu oleh gadis yang ada didepannya. Merasa bahwa bukan hanya bocah pirang saja yang ada didepannya gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan kesamping pemuda pirang dan mendapatkan sang sensei yang hanya melihat perdebatan mereka dengan eye's smile andalannya.

" Ah, Sumimasen sensei " ucap gadis itu seraya membungkukan badan kepada senseinya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan seburat merah tipis diwajahnya.

Naruto segera melanjutkan perjalannya yang sempat tersendat tadi, tanpa ia sadari sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan. Sebuah senyum yang mengatakan 'rindu' mungkin? Entahlah. 'sepertinya kehidupan disini akan menarik' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

TBC

**AN: Holaaaa minna !, masih ingat dengan author abal ini? _ngapain nginget-nginget lu_, saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic abalnya. Semoga kalian suka. Tentu saja review sangat diperlukan untuk menambah semangat saya dalam menulis dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Yo REVIEW PLEASE !**


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha Akademi of Magic, sebuah sekolah sihir elit yang sudah berdiri sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Banyak siswa yang berasal dari kalangan klan sihir ternama maupun siswa rekrutan yang berasal dari kalangan rakyat biasa yang bersekolah disekolah ini. Sekolah yang berada diKonoha yang memiliki sistem pemerintahan sendiri ini sudah banyak menghasilkan Onmyoji _sebutan untuk para penyihir profesional_ hebat, diantaranya seperti, Hashirama Senju yang merupakan God of Magic, Tobirama Senju adik Hashirama yang merupakan Onmyoji hebat pada zamannya dan lain-lain.

Namun tidak ada sesuatu yang sempurna, setiap cahaya pasti memiliki bayangannya, Kohoha juga menyumbang pejahat sihir yang banyak ditakuti seluruh dunia. Selain itu sistem pendidikan yang membagi-bagi siswa dalam Ranking tertentu menyebabkan banyak siswa yang memberikan perlakuan yang semena-mena kepada siswa yang memiliki Rangking yang lebih rendah. Itulah sisi gelap dari 'Dunia Sihir'.

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

**NaruSaku**

**OOC,AU,TYPO ,DLL**

**Don't like don't read**

**Naruto The King of Magic**

**Chapter 2 : The Beginning**

Derap langkah terdengar jelas disetiap sudut lorong tangga yang menghubungkan dengan atap sekolah. Berjalan dengan pelan, ia menapaki satu persatu anak tangga dalam keheningan. Tatapan matanya nampak tidak fokus seakan fikirannya melayang entah kemana. Namun itu tak bertahan lama ketika sebuah senyum miris terparti diwajahnya. Ia menyadari tatapan siswa lainnya saat ia memperkenalkan diri ataupun tatapan saat ia dalam perjalanan menuju atap ini. Sebuah tatapan yang mengartikan bahwa ia tidak berguna, seorang menjijikan yang patut dimusnahkan, seseorang yang hanya menjadi beban yang tak diinginkan kelahirannya didunia. Ya, ia mungkin memang tak diinginkan untuk lahir kedunia ini mengingat bahwa ia orang yang dibuang orang tuanya. 'Haah, ini sangat merepotkan'.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan dengan atap sekolah yang menjadi tujuannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya saat cahaya masuk dengan cepat sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu. Begitu semuanya kembali normal, ia hanya terpaku saat mendapati pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Tepat didepan matanya terjadi sebuah pengeroyokan terhadap siswa yang ia perkirakan memiliki Ranking lebih rendah dari mereka. Sebegini kejamkah perlakuan mereka terhadap yang lemah, begitu tegakah mereka sampai-sampai memukuli seseorang yang lebih lemah darinya sampai tidak berdaya. Apa salah mereka sampa diperlakukan seperti itu.

Ekspresi sendu yang sempat menghiasi wajah tan itu musnah dan digantikan ekspresi kerasnya, suara gemletuk terdengar jelas saat ia menggertakan gginya. Apa ini kenyataan sebenarnya tentang kota yang ia anggap damai itu. Melesat dengan cepat, ia memukul seseorang yang sedang menginjak kepala korban menyebabkan orang itu terlempar dan menabrak kawat pembatas.

"Mikado" teriak kedua temannya yang kaget melihat temannya melayang begitu saja.

"Hei ! apa yang kau lakukan ?". teriak salah seorang dari mereka yang memiliki rambut hitam.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan hah, Teme?". Teriak Naruto penuh emosi.

"Cih, sebaiknya kau pergi pecundang. Kau tidak ingin kami memukulimu kan? Tidak usah sok jadi pahlawan disini" ucap siswa yang memiliki rambut ikal merah tanpa memperdulikan Naruto dan berniat melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

**Greb.**

Sebuah tangan tan mencengkap erat tangan yang hendak memukul seorang berambut model bob yang terkapar dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Sang pemilik tangan tan itu menundukan kepala sehingga poninya menutupi kedua mata. "Siapa yang pahlawan?..." katanya dengan nada rendah yang hampir seperti sebuah bisikan. "…. Dan juga, KAULAH PECUNDANGNYA, TEME"

**Duakk.**

Naruto memukul siswa berambut merah itu sekuat tenaga sampai membuat pemuda itu tersungkur jatuh kelantai atap. "Masaki" teriak kedua temannya dan langsung berlari menghampirinya. Ia bisa melihat Masaki menatap tajam dirinya, seperti seekor beruang yang diganggu saat hibernasi. Mengelap darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya, Masaki berdiri mashi dengan mempertahan tatapan tajamnya. "Cih, jangan harap kau dapat lepas setelah semua ini".

"Heh, aku tidak akan takut pada orang seperti kalian" ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Souka, Shinkuro, Mikado kita ajari orang ini apa yang namanya sopan santun terhadap yang lebih kuat" ucap Masaki kepada kedua temannya dengan seringai iblis diwajahnya.

"Menarik, menarik. Akan kubayar perbuatanmu tadi pecundang" ucap Mikado sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya sedangkan Shinkuro hanya memandang remeh dirinya.

[Kau yang akakan menghabisi semuanya…]

[…menghancurkan apapun yang menghalangimu…]

[….kau akan menjadi sang raja…]

Keringat dingin mengucur deras dipelipis Naruto saat mendengar lantunan mantra yang dilantunkan pemuda merah didepannya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siswa yang tadi dipukuli sudah menyikir dan sekarang sedang bersandar ditembok sambil memegangi perutnya. Matanya bergerak liar mencari cara agar bisa menghadapi orang-orang didepannya. 'Aku harus hati-hati' batinnya..

[….yang akan menguasai segalanya….]

[….bangkitlah **Prince Crimson: Rapture**]

Jam tangan yang dari tadi sudah bersinar saat Masaki mulai melantunkan mantra kini semakin bersinar menjadi-jadi. Duabuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah tercipta disamping tubuh Masaki. Kedua tangannya masuk kelingkaran sihir itu dan menarik sesuatu dari dalamnya. Sepasang pistol berwarna merah yang memiliki ukiran-ukiran dimoncong pitolnya serta selongong peluru yang hanya berupa garis tipis kini sudah tergenggam dikedua tangan Misaki. "Kita lihat bagaimana kemampuanmu, pecundang". Ucap Misaki disertai seringai iblisnya.

**Syuut. Crash.**

Sebuah tekanan angin tipis melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Naruto. Ia yang kaget dengan serangan itu segera memiringkan badannya mencoba untuk menghindar, namun karena tidak bisa menghindar dengan sempurna membuat bahunya terkena serangan tersebut dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. "Arrrgh" erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Naruto saat serangan itu sukses mengenai bahu kirinya. 'cepat sekali' batin Naruto sambil memegangi bahu kirinya untuk menghentikan pedarahan.

"Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu hmm? pecundang" ucap Misaki disertai senyum meremehakan yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya menggeram mendengar ejekan yang keluar dari mulut lawannya. Ia paling tidak suka diremehkan. "Aku tidak akan perna kalah olehmu banci"

"Kalau begitu kita lihat omong kosongmu itu, PECUNDANG" ucap Misaki disertai sedikit emosi saat mendengar kata 'banci' dari pemuda blonde didepannya.

Sebuah tembakan kembali dilayangkan Misaki pada pemuda didepannya, namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, hanya udara kosong yang ia lihat didepannya juga sebuah kawah kecil hasil serangannya tadi menandakan bahwa tembakannya meleset kali ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah untuk mencari pemuda itu tapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. "Misaki diatas" teriakan Shinkuro menyadarkannya dari aktifitas mencarinya. Merasakan bahaya dari arah atas, ia mengarahkan direksinya keatas dan mendapati lawannya kini melesat cepat kearahnya dengan sebuah pukulan yang siap dilayangkan. 'Cih, sialan' batin Misaki sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Naruto melompat keatas untuk menghindari tembakan yang mengarah kepadanya. Merasa tidak akan menang jika melakukan pertarungan jarak jauh, ia segera membuat lingkaran sihir dibelakang tubuhnya untuk pijakan. Dengan segera ia melesat dengan kekuatan penuh kearah Misaki.

Saat jarak antaranya dan Misaki sudah sangat dekat, Naruto merasakan bahaya mendekat kearahnya. Ia langsung saja menengok kesamping, dan benar saja puluhan bola api seukuran bola sepak mengarah kepadanya. 'Sial, sejak kapan' batin Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto meraih tangan Misaki yang tersilang dan dengan memanfaatkan momentum tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya berputar kedepan 360 derajat. Memanfaatkan momentum itu juga ia menendang punggun Misaki sehingga ia terlempar kedepan dan melakukan rolling untuk mengurangi benturan dengan lantai atap.

**Blar.**

Bola api yang mengarah keNaruto sukses mengenai pagar kawat pembatas dan memebuat pagar itu hangus terbakar. Naruto menyeringai lebar setelah berhasil merebut salah satu pistol Misaki, namun detik berikutnya ekspresinya berubah, matanya terbelalak saat merasakan tangan kanannya yang memegang pistol itu seperti mati rasa. 'K-kenapa dengan tanganku' batin Naruto sambil mencoba mengerakan tangan kanan kanannya sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan melupakanku pecundang" teriak Mikado dari arah depan sambil mengayunkan lombak perak yang entah sejak kapan berada ditangannya mencoba memenggal kepala Naruto.

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya kebelakang untuk menghindari tebasan Mikado yang mengarah kepadanya. Mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Mikado, Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga menarik pelatuknya.

**Syuut.**

"Argghh" Mikado meraung kesakitan saat tekanan angin tipis yang tak kasat mata sukses mengenai kakinya. Tidak membuang kesempatannya Naruto menendang pergelangan tangan Mikado sehingga tombak yang ia pegang terlepas dari genggamannya. Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas sebagai tumpuan, ia memutar tubuhnya membuat ia berdiri dengan sempurna. Ia mengarahkan tangannya keatas mencoba meraih tombak yang tadi terlempar.

**Deg.**

Naruto berlutut dengan menggunakan tobak yang berhasil ia tangkap sebagai tongkat agar ia tidak terjatuh. Kedua tangannya yang memegang senjata lawan bergetar hebat. Nafasnya terengah-engah menandakan bahwa energinya sudah sedikit. 'k-kenapa serasa terbakar' batin Naruto masih dengan posisi berlutut. Erangan kesakitan kembali keluar dari mulut Naruto saat beberapa sihir Misaki mengenai punggungnya. Ia menengok kebelakang melihat Misaki dan Shinkuro berdiri berdampingan dan mengarahkan sihirnya kearahnya. 'Aku, tidak boleh menyerah' batin Naruto dengan tekad kuatnya.

"OWWAAA"

Entah karena apa kecepatan Naruto meningkat pesat sehingga dalam sekejap mata Naruto sudah berada dibelakang Misaki dan Shinkuro yang melebarkan matanya melihat kecepatan Naruto. Mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Misaki dan ujung tajam tombak kearah Shinkuro, Naruto bersiap melakukan serangan terakhirnya."Rasakan ini keparat" teriaknya.

**Deg.**

'Ke-kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak' batin Naruto merasakan tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa digerakan. "Hoam. Setelah ini kalian akan menjelaskan perbuatan kalian diruang kepala sekolah. Mendokusai" ucap sebuah suara pemuda dari arah belakang Naruto yang memiliki rambut nanas disertai wajah malasnya yang menatap Naruto dan yang lainnya bosan. Dibawah kakinya terlihat lingkaran sihir warna hitam berlambang klan Nara yang membuat bayangan pemuda itu memanjang dan mengikat semua orang yang ada disitu.

.

.

00000000

.

.

**Blar.**

Sebuah suara ledakan membangunkan Shikamaru dari acara 'tidur siangnya'. 'Pasti hal merepotkan' batin Shikamaru sambil menguap bosan. Membenahi bajunya ia berlari dengan kecepatan datas rata-rata menuju arah ledakan. Disepanjang perjalanan ia melihat banyak siswa yang juga berlari kearah yang sama dengannya namun dihalangi oleh para anggota Osis yang terlihat sangat kerepotan. Ia melihat atap sekolah yang kini hangus itu 'Kenapa harus terjadi hal yang merepotkan'.

Ditengah perjalan ia melihat Ino Yamanaka bersama sahabatnya Sakura Haruno yang juga berlari kearah atap. Mempercepat larinya untuk menyamai posisi, ia bertanya "Mana yang lain?" pertanyaan yang diiringi nada malas membuat Ino sedikit melonjak kaget.

"Mereka sedang mengatur siswa lain agar tidak panik Shika" jawab Ino setelah menguasai dirinya. "Kalau begitu kita harus cepat". Balas Shikamaru sambil mempercepat larinya mendahului dua gadis disampingnya.

**Brakk.**

Shikamaru mendobrak pintu atap dengan keras, mengedarkan pandangannya kesagala arah, ia terbelalak mendapati pemuda yang ia ketahui murid baru sedang memegang dua buah 'senjata sihir' milik dua orang Onmyoji yang ia ketahui berRanking A. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?" gumamnya. Sama sepertinya dua gadis dibelakangnya juga menampilkan reaksi yang sama sepertinya, mereka tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin seorang 'murid baru' bisa menggunakan senjata sihir milik orang lain yang merupakan hal mustahil bagi Onmyoji bahkan untuk orang yang berRanking S sekalipun. Mengesampingkan hal itu ia segera merapalkan mantra andalannya saat melihat siswa baru itu bersiap melakukan serangannya.

[Kau yang berasal dari kegelapan]

[Ikatalah mereka dalam belenggu bayangan]

[**Kage Mane**]

Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta dibawah kaki Shikamaru membuat bayangnya memanjang dan menyatu dengan bayangan siswa-siswa yang ada didepannya dan membuat gerakan mereka terhenti seketika. Ia sedikit bernafas lega saat sihirnya berhasil dilakukan disaat-saat terakhir. "Ino, Sakura cepat lakukan" perintah Shikamaru tegas.

"Hoam. Setelah ini kalian akan menjelaskan perbuatan kalian diruang kepala sekolah. Mendokusai" lanjut Shikamaru setelah memerintahkan Ino dan Sakura.

Seakan sudah mengerti dengan perintah ambigu Shikamaru, mereka berdua segera berjalan kearah pelaku kerusuhan yang terjadi dan mengambil kertas mantra yang berada dipinggangnya terus menempelkannya dipunggung pelaku sambil mengucapkan kata [Order]. Kertas mantra itu berfungsi untuk membuat seseorang yang ditempelinya tidak bisa menggunakan sihir untuk sementara. Kertas mantra peninggalan Tobirama Senju itu biasa digunakan saat terjadi kerusuhan yang dilakukan siswa, tidak banyak yang diberi kekuasaan untuk menggunakan kertas manta itu, hanya anggota Osis itupun beberapa saja. "Oh ya, sekalian sembuhkan yang terluka" perintah Shikamaru yang dibalas anggukan oleh kedua gadis itu.

Setelah selesai melakukan tugas 'mengekang' tadi Sakura kini sedang berjalan menuju pemuda Blonde yang terlihat memiliki luka paling parah dari semuanya. Ia melihat pemuda itu jatuh terduduk setelah Shikamaru melepaskan sihirnya, senjata yang tadi berada ditangannya kini sudah menghilang. Ia bisa melihat tangan pemuda itu bergetar hebat, 'parah' batinnya. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda itu bisa bertahan dengan rasa sakit saat memegang senjata sihir orang lain.

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk saat dirinya berlutut untuk mencoba menyembuhkan luka yang diterima pemuda itu. Manik shapirenya menatapnya sayu, Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu tentu saja gugup. Sakura sedikit bingung, saat ia melihat pemuda didepannya ia merasa familiar dengan sosok yang ada didepannya itu, namun ia tidak mengingatnya walaupun ia telah mencari memorinya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau khas sihir penyembuhan tercipta ditangan Sakura. Ia mencoba melakukan penyembuhan dengan mengarahkan tangannya kedada pemuda didepannya namun niat itu ia urungkan saat pemuda jatuh tersungkur kebelakang _pingsan_. Mengarahkan tangannya untuk menangkap pemuda itu agar tubuhnya tidak membentur lantai, ia bisa melihat dengan ketara raut kelelahan sangat yang menghiasi wajah pemuda didepannya. Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat membelai wajah tan pemuda dipelukannya,atau lebih tepatnya guratan tipis yang ada dipipi pemuda ini. 'Manis' pikirnya, sadar apa yang dipikirkannya rona merah segera saja menjalar dikedua pipinya. Ia tidak menyadari pandangan aneh yang dilayangkan kedua temannya saat melihat apa yang ia perbuat.

.

.

00000000

.

.

Naruto perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. 'Apa aku dirumah sakit?' batinnya. Ia mencoba bangkit untuk duduk namun ia kesulitan menggerakan anggota tubuhnya, apalagi tangannya rasanya mati rasa. "Ahh"

Sebuah pekikan halus mengagetkan Naruto, menengokan kepalanya kekanan ia mendapati sesosok gadis berambut pink tengah berlari kecil menghampirinya. Gadis itu dengan cekatan membantunya duduk. "Arigatou" ujar Naruto lemah yang dibalas dengan gumaman kecil oleh sang gadis. Naruto membuka mulutnya bersiap melayangkan pertanyaan. "Ini diruang kesehatan sekolah" seakan menyadari apa yang akan Naruto tanyakan gadis itu menjawab, membuat Naruto kembali mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Ahh" kembali, suara pekikan halus menyadarkan Naruto dari acara 'meratapi' dirinya yang diperban dihampir seluruh tubuhnya. Menengokan kepalanya kearah sang gadis, Naruto mendapati gadis itu sedang menepuk dahi lebarnya seakan teringat sesuatu yang penting. "Kau pasti belum makan kan?, kalau begitu aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan, umm"

"Naruto"

Naruto melihat gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya saat ia tak juga melanjutkan penyebutan namanya, nama belakang. Ia memaklumi, setiap orang yang baru mendengar namanya pasti responnya sama. "Baiklah Naruto-_san_, oh ya namaku Haruno Sakura" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Naruto memperhatikan gadis itu keluar sesaat setelah melihat anggukan yang diberikannya sebagai jawaban, tersenyum simpul ia lalu membatin 'aku akan membuatmu mengingatku kembali…. Sakura-_chan_'. Tidak lama, hanya beberapa menit Sakura sudah kembali dengan nampan yang berisi semangkuk sup dan semangkuk nasi hangat.

Menaruhnya dimeja samping ranjang, Sakura mengambil sebuah meja khusus dan diletakan didepan Naruto kemudian mengambil kembali nampan yang berada disamping tempat tidur dan meletakannya dimeja khusus depan Naruto. Ia melihat tangan pemuda didepannya bergetar, mencoba untuk meraih sumpit. Dengan inisiatif Sakura segera menarik kursi disamping ranjang dan mengambil mangkuk dan sumpit berniat menyuapi. Naruto hanya manut seperti anak kecil saat tangan Sakura terarah kepadanya menyuapinya. Seburat ketara dikedua pipi masing-masing sampai….

**Splash.**

Sebuah cahaya tadi membuat kedua remaja ini saling pandang sesaat dan dengan cepat menengokan kepala mereka kearah pintu. Disana, tidak jauh dari pintu terlihat empat orang yang sedang melihat layar handphone yang dipegang gadis berambut pirang. Keempat orang itu diantaranya yang berambut pirang tadi, laki-laki berambut nanas yang Naruto lihat saat diatap, laki-laki berambut mangkok yang Naruto tolong dan perempuan bercepol yang Naruto tidak tahu siapa itu.

"Ne Sakura, ternyata kau bisa melakukan hal romantis juga" goda gadis berambut pirang tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari kelayar handphonenya. Ucapan itu tak ayal membuat pipi kedua remaja yang masih dalam posisi 'menyuapi dan disuapi' semakin memerah. "Urusai kau pig" ucap Sakura yang meneruskan acara menyuapinya dengan cepat membuat mulut Naruto penuh dengan makanan.

Para gadis yang melihat respon berlebihan Sakura hanya tertawa sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. Berbeda dengan ketiga temannya Lee malah melihat antara layar Handphone dan kedepan secara terus menerus dan dengan polosnya ia mengatakan ."Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyuapiku Sakura-_san_"

**Bletak.**

Lee meringis sambil mengelu-elus kepala benjolnya setelah mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari gadis bercepol dua disampingnya. "Jaga bicaramu Lee" ucap gadis itu. Seakan bangkit dari keterpurukan Lee segera bangkit dan berlari kearah Naruto dengan tangan yang direntangan seakan mau memeluk Naruto. "Naruto-_san_ terima kasih atas pertolongannya"

Buak. Bletak.

Entah mendapat mukhjizat darimana tangan Naruto yang sempat susah digerakan, bergerak cepat memukul wajah Lee sedetik sebelum 'pemubrukan' yang akan dilakukan Lee. Tangannya yang diperban menujuk-nunjuk Lee seolah mengatakan 'apa yang akan kau lakukan hah'. Seakan tidak cukup dengan itu, Lee juga mendapatkan kembali 'jitakan gratis' dari teman becepolnya itu.

"Hiks, kenapa aku terus dipukuli" ucap Lee sambil menangis ala anime disertai tangannya menggenggam dada kirinya erat mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya tersakiti.

Setelah kejadian nista tadi semuanya kembali normal. Lee yang dengan semangat membara memceritakan kejadian saat diatap ataupun saat diruang kepala sekolah yang memutuskan bahwa tiga orang pembuat onar itu diskorsing selama satu bulan, Shikamaru yang berniat merokok yang malas mendapatkan ceramah habis-habisan dari Ino ataupun hal-hal nista lainnya. Malam itu semuanya tampak bahagia, ya bahagia.

Sementara itu tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata mengawasi mereka dari balik jendela. 'Siapa kau sebebarnya Naruto, kenapa aku merasa familiar denganmu' batinnya. Ia lalu membalikan badannya dan berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah. "Kakashi kau cari pak tua itu dan seret dia kemari" kata orang itu entah kepada siapa dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

.

.

.

TBC

**Rank : pengelompokan para Onmyoji menjadi beberapa level tergantung kekuatan masing-masing. Rank itu terdiri dari rank-D, rank-C, rank-B, rank-A, rank-S dan rank-SS.**

**Onmyoji : sebutan untuk para penyihir.**

**Senjata Sihir : senjata khusus yang dimiliki oleh Onmyoji, senjata ini tidak bisa dipegang ataupun digunakan oleh orang lain kecuali orang-orang dengan kemampuan khusus. Senjata ini tidak semua Onmyoji memilikinya.**

**AN : Yo balik lagi sama saya, silahkan tuliskan komentar anda dikolom review agar author gaje ini bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya. Terima kasih buat yang sudi review, fav, ataupun follow fic gaje saya. Dan juga review sangat diperlukan untuk memacu semangat menulis saya. REVIEW PLEASE !.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto membukanya pelahan, mata birunya memandang langit yang terlihat bersih tak berawan. Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian diatap itu kini ia sudah memiliki banyak teman, itu semua tak lepas dari peran Sakura yang mengenalkan dirinya keteman-temannya. Senyum kecil terlihat dibibirnya merasakan ketentraman ditempat yang seminggu lalu ia bertarung, perlahan dia memutup matanya mencoba kembali menyelami alam mimpi. 'begini lebih baik'.

Ngiiik.

"I-ittai" Naruto mengerang kesakitan saat seseorang dengan seenaknya menarik telinganya dengan kasar. Naruto mendongak hendak menyemprot sang pelaku sebelum. "H-hei"

"APA?" nada bahaya terdengar jelas meluncur dari bibir gadis bersurai pink tersebut. Naruto bungkam, takut melihat mata seindah emerald itu menatapnya tajam. Mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain Naruto lalu nyengir gaje. "Heheh"

Ngiiikk.

"I-ittai, Sakura-_chan_" Naruto kembali mengerang kala tarikan pada telinganya semakin keras menarik paksa dirinya dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan atap Konoha Akademi. "Kau ini apa-apan Naruto?! Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit sekolah kau malah selalu membolos pelajaran! Kau pikir itu baik hah? Kau itu anak baru" semprot Sakura mengenai sikap buruk Naruto.

"Ta-tapi Saku…"

Ngiiikkk.

"ITTAI"

Ngiiiikkkk.

"GWOOUUUGGHT".

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

**NaruSaku**

**OOC,AU,TYPO ,DLL**

**Don't like don't read**

**Naruto The King of Magic**

**Chapter 3 : The Prince(?)**

.

Srakk.

Semua murid yang berada dikelas sejarah itu menoleh kearah pintu kelas yang dibuka. Terlihat seorang gadis perambut pink berjalan dengan tenang mengabaikan teman-temannya yang kini menatapnya. Dibelakang atau malah dibahwanya telihat Naruto yang setengah merangkak mengikuti langkah gadis pinkish itu. Matanya melotot dan berair, ingus terlihat menghiasi hidung mancungnya dan sesekali terdengar erangan mengerikan keluar dari bibir tipisnya merasakan siksaan gadis manis berambut Pink itu. Telinga tercintanya masih ditarik gadis itu, MERAH, menandakan betapa dahsyatnya peyiksaan itu. Semuanya yang ada disana sweatdropp dan ada juga yang meneguk ludahnya melihat yang ada didepan mereka.

'_A-akuma_' batin mereka sambil menatap horror Naruto.

Srakk.

Sekali lagi terdengar suara pintu yang digeser. Kali ini terlihat seorang pemuda bermata onyx berjalan tenang kearah meja guru, pemuda itu membungkukukan badannya sopan pada sensei yang berdiri didepan kelas lalu berjalan kearah tempat duduknya yang ada dipojok ruangan tanpa memperdulikan Naruto dan Sakura yang berhenti sejenak melihat ia dating.

"A-aa" suara serak kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto terdengar mengerikan didengar teman-temannya saat Sasuke yang _entah sengaja atau tidak_ menginjak tangan Naruto.

"ehm, baiklah kita_"

Krrriiiiingg.

Kurenai sang guru menghela nafas pelan melihat waktu pelajarannya terbuang percuma karena drama gaje yang dilakukan murid-muridnya. "baiklah semua sampai disini pelajarannya, sampai bertemu dipertemuan selanjutnya".

.

.

00000000

.

.

Naruto mengusap telinganya yang masih saja me'merah' hadiah dari Sakura, bibirnya mengkerucut sambil mengerutu pelan. Saat ini mereka sedang berada dikelas teknik yang bertempat di training ground yang membuat mereka harus memakai seragam khusus kelas teknik yang berupa kaos pendek warna hijau tua dengan lambing konoha Akademi didada kanannya dan celana hitam training panjang untuk laki-laki dan pendek untuk perempuan.

Mata biru Naruto melirik kesamping melihat pemuda berpotongan rambut aneh seperti pantat ayam yang ia ingat pernah menginjak tangannya saat dikelas sebelumnya. "Ne, Sakura-_chan_! Bukankah pantat ayam itu juga terlambat? Kenapa hanya aku yang kau jewer sih" bisiknya merajuk pada Sakura yang kelewat keras yang membuat beberapa orang menoleh kepadanya termasuk sang pemuda onyx itu.

"Baka, itu karena Sasuke-_kun_ mendapat pelajaran tambahan". Ucap Sakura pelan sambil mengetok kepala pirang Naruto.

"BWAHAHAHA, apa pantat ayam itu sebegitu 'bodoh' sampai mendapat pelajaran tambahan Sakura-chan?" tawa Naruto keras sambil menujuk Sasuke dengan tenang membuat teman-teman sekelasnya menahan tawanya pasalnya tak ada yang berani mengejek sang prince ice itu. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menepuk dahinya pelan melihat kebodohan bocah yang baru beberapa hari ini dekat dengannya.

Telinga Sasuke berkedut pelan. 'bodoh?' 'pantat ayam?' kata it terus berputar diotak jeniusnya. Wajahnya memerah karena marah, selama ini tidak ada yang berani mengejeknya, bahkan keluarganya. Dan bocah dobe tengil didepannya itu berani mengejek Sasuke-sama yang agung? Tidak bisa dibiarkan. "Apa kau bilang Dobe?".

Tawa Naruto berhenti. Dengan muka sok horror nya _yang malah membuat teman sekelasnya tertawa keras_ Naruto menunjuk Sasuke, "Beraninya kau memanggilku Dobe! Dasar Teme".

Lagi.

Pemuda Dobe didepannya kembali berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah. Sasuke melangkah maju berniat menghajar wajah Dobe didepannya. Naruto yang Sasuke melangkah maju juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Sialan kau Dobe!"

Boft.

"YOSH, MINNA KALI INI KITA AKAN LARI SEBANYAK MUNGKIN, KOBARKAN SEMANGAT MUDA KALIAN!". Sebuah suara menggelegar menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Dari kepulan asap yang menemani datangnya suara menggelegar itu terlihat seorang pria dewasa berumur 30-an tengah berpose aneh dengan mengenakan pakaian hijau ketatnya, rambutnya yang tak kalah aneh dengan orangnya berkibar pelan terkena henbusan angin.

.

.

00000000

.

.

Disuatu bukit didaerah Hokkaido, terlihat seorang pria tua tengah duduk diatas tatami yang digelar diatas tanah. Ditangan kirinya terlihat sebuah teropong yang mengarah kesebuah onsen terbuka. Hidung pria tua kembang-kempis dan mengeluarkan sedikit asap. Senyum aneh yang membuat para wanita jijik terpampang jelas diwajah keriputnya. 'Tubuh gadis Hokkaido tidak kalah indah ternyata'.

TAP. TAP. TAP.

Dari belakang pria tua yang mengenakan pakaian khas Jepang itu terlihat seorang pria berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi berjalan kearahnya, pria yang berusia 30-an yang selalu memakai masker itu mengenakan kaos hitam yang ditutupi jaket hitam dengan garis perak dilengannya dan celana panjang warna hitam. Mata sayunya memandang datar Jiraiya _pria yang ada didepannya_. "ehemm" Kakashi berdehem pelan untuk menarik perhatian Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-_sama_, yang kesembilan sepertinya sudah ditemukan" ujar Kakashi serius.

"…."

"Dan juga sepertinya anak itu_".

"_Souka?_..."

"Kalau begitu aku harus kesana, kita juga harus membuktikan dulu Kakashi" ujar Jiraiya melanjutkan.

"Hai…" Kakashi terdiam sebentar, keseriusan masih ketar diwajahnya. "Umm, Jiraiya-_sama_".

Jiraiya menoleh mendengar nada serius dari Kakashi. "Ada apa Kakashi"

"Bisakah aku meminjam tropongmu sebentar"

"…."

.

.

0000000

.

.

"GWAAAAAAA". Teriakan keras dua pemuda dari arah lapangan membuat Sakura memijit pelipisnya pelan. Napasnya memburu sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain, namun semua itu tidak berlaku untuk dua orang yang masih berlari memutari training ground dengan cepat. Siapalagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah berlari memcoba saling mendahului. Atmosfer persaingan jelas sekali terlihat diantara keduanya "Sibaka itu…" Sakura mendesah pelan. "….kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ ikutan juga". Lanjutnya yang mendapatkan anggukan dari teman-temannya.

Lari Naruto terlihat sedikit melambat dan itu membuat Sasuke mempercepat lari tak membuang kesempatan. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku Dobe"

Buakk.

Sasuke terjatuh dengan wajah yang mncium tanah terlebih dahulu setelah ada yang menjegal kakinya. "Bwahaha, rasakan itu Teme"

"Grrrr, Awas kau Dobe" dan akhirnya kejar-kejaranpun terjadi.

"SEMANGAT MUDA KALIAN MEMANG HEBAT" Sang Sensei, Gai-sensei terlihat berteriak keras sambil merangkul Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini tepar. Air mata haru mengalir deras dari mata sang guru. "Kalau begitu…."

Gai melepaskan rangkulannya pada dua muridnya itu membuat keduanya jatuh mencium tanah. "….KITA TAMBAH LATIHAN KALI INI! KITA AKAN MELAKUKAN LATIH TANDING" ucapan penuh semangat masa muda dari sang Sensei membuat semuanya mendesah lelah.

.

.

000000000

.

.

Disuatu tempat terlihat seorang pemuda tengah duduk didahan pohon yang aneh. Pohon itu memiliki batang dan dahan yang berwarna hitam, daun, bunga dan buahnya pun berwarna keji terlihat jelas dibibir pemuda yang memilki rambut berwarna oklat kehitaman sebahu. "Konoha eh? Aku ingin tau seberapa kuat siswa disana". Ucapnya pelan lalu ia menghilang bersama angin yang berhembus pelan.

.

Naruto menguap pelan menunggu gilirannya latih tanding, disampingnya Sakura sedang duduk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sehabis mendapatkan giliran. Mendesah pelan, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan melihat pertandingan Shikamaru dengan siswa yang ia lupa namanya. Bocah nanas itu pergi meninggalkannya saat bolos tadi, ingatkan ia untuk membalasnya nanti.

Prriiitt.

"PERTANDINGAN SELESAI. PEMENANGNYA SHIKAMARU NARA. SELANJUTNYA SASUKE UCHIHA MELAWAN NARUTO". Teriakan keras Gai-_sensei_ berhasil menarik kesadaran Naruto yang hampir tertidur. Ia menyeringai mendengar siapa lawannya, iapun melangkah menuju arena tanding. 'akan kubuat kau sujud pada Naruto-sama ini teme'

Sakura yang mendengar nama Naruto dipanggil hanya melirik punggung Naruto yang sedang berjalan dengan percaya diri sejenak. Sedikt banyak ia penasaran apakah Naruto bisa membuat menang menghadapi Sasuke, mengingat belum lama ini ia sudah membuat kejutan yang cukup menggeparkan.

"_Ganbatte_, Sasuke-_kun_!" "Kau pasti bisa menang!"

Telinga Naruto berkedut pelan mendengar banyak teman perempuan sekelasnya yang menyemangati Sasuke. 'Teme' umpat Naruto dalam hati, bagaimana mungkin sipantat ayam itu mendapat perhatian banyak orang? Cewek semua pula.

Naruto yang sudah sampai dilapangan segera memasang kuda-kudanya, begitupun Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda khas Uchihanya. "Yo, Dobe sepertimu tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku" ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian yang memuakan menurut Naruto.

"Teme"

"HAJIME"

Naruto langsung melesat menyerang Sasuke dengan pukulan yang siap dilayangkan kewajah yang sok coolnya itu setelah teriakan sang sensei yang menandakan dimulainya pertandingan. Sasuke yang melihat pukulan yang mengarah kewajahnya hanya bergerser kesamping membuat pukulan itu hanya mengenai udara kosong. Sebuah seringaia terlihat diwajah tampannya, ia mengerakan kakinya kearah dada Naruto _bersiap menendang_ membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya membuat Sasuke semakin melebarkan seringaiannnya. 'Kena kau'.

Naruto yang melihat tendangan mengarah padanya tidak tinggala diam, mengalirkan tenaga pada kakinya ia melopat menghindari tendangan Sasuke. Ia melakukan roll diudara membuat dirinya mendarat dengan sempurna ditanah. Tak membuang waktu Naruto memberikan sapuan pada kaki Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit terkejut serangannya gagal. Namun Sasuke bereaksi cepat, ia segera bersalto kebelakang sebanyak dua kali untuk mengambil jarak membuat Naruto mendecih serangannya gagal. "Heh, tidak buruk juga Dobe" ucap Sasuke yang sudah menormalkan dirinya.

Tidak hanya Sasuke, semua yang ada disana juga kaget melihat bagaimana Naruto menghindari tendangan sang Pangeran Akademi. Dengan keadaan tubuh yang sedang melesat dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi ditambah lagi dengan tendangan yang tak kalah cepatnya rasa sulit untuk menghindari tendangan barusan. Mereka memang telah mendengan gossip tentang bocah pirang itu tapi rasa-rasanya sulit untuk dipercaya.

Sasuke bergerak berputar pelan mencari celah pertahan Naruto. Dilihatnya juga Naruto dengan kuda-kuda bertarung ala jalanan terlihat waspada dengan mengikuti pergerakannya. Sasuke melesat dengan pukulan yang mengarah langsung kewajah Naruto namun masih bisa dihindari Naruto dengan menundukan wajahnya. Tidak sampai disitu Sasuke dengan cepat menggerkan lututnya menghantamkan pada kepala Naruto yang sedang menunduk namun masih bisa ditahan Naruto dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Tidak membiarkan membiarkan dirinya terpojok Naruto melakukan overcut mengincar rahang bawah Sasuke namun dengan sigap Sasuke menghindar dengan mundur kebelakang. Melihat lawannya berhasil menghindar Naruto melanjutkan serangannya dengan memberikan pukulan lurus kearah Sasuke namun berhasil ditangkis Sasuke. Tidak menyerah Naruto terus melakukan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada tubuh Sasuke dan…

Buakkk.

Tendang keras yang mengarah kerusuk Sasuke berhasil ditahan Sasuke, namun tendangan itu cukup keras hingga mampu membuat Sasuke terdorong kesamping karena tidak kuat menahan tendangan Naruto. Sasuke yang terdorong kesamping mampu mengendalikan dirinya dan melakukan roll kesamping dan menjaga jarak dengan Naruto. Sasuke menggertakan rahangnya menahan rasa nyeri yang diterima tangannya akibat menahan serangan Naruto. 'Lumayan juga tendangannya' batinnya sambil menatap tajam Naruto yang terengah-engah setelah melakukan serangan tadi.

'Sial, lagi-lagi seranganku gagal' batin Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Setelah napasnya kembali normal, Naruto kembali melesat menyerang Sasuke, kali ini ia melakukan tendangan kesamping kembali mengincar rusuk Sasuke. Namun serangan yang sama tidak akan kembali berhasil, Sasuke dengan segera menunduk dan melakukan roll kedapan melewati Naruto.

Naruto yang mengerti maksud Sasuke segera kembali mengambil posisi kuda-kua dan langsung berbalik tetap saat sebuah tendangan tenagan mengarah kekepalanya. Naruto yang melihat tendangan mengarah kepadanya segera menyilangkan kedua tangannya melindung kepalanya dari tendangan Sasuke. Tidak puas dengan itu, kaki yang tadi digunakan menendang Naruto kini ia arahkan kelutut Naruto menggukannya sebagai pijakan untuk melompat. Naruto yang menyadari serangan Sasuke belum berakhir semakin mengeratkan tangannya melindungi kepalanya.

Sasuke yang berada diudara menggunakan kaki yang satunya lagi untuk kembali mencoba menendang kepala Naruto. Tendangan Sasuke yang cukup keras membuat mereka berdua terdorong kearah yang berlawan arah. Sasuke yang laying diudara segera lakukan salto sehingga dirinya dengan indahnya. Sedangan Naruto ia sedikit terdorong dan terhunyung kebelakan namun ia masih bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ _Kakkoi_". Teriakanbeberapa sisiwi yang terpana melihat aksi Sasuke membuat telinga Naruto kembali berkedut. 'Dasar teme sialan' batinnya sambil kembali menyerang Sasuke.

Semua yang ada disana kembali menahan napasnya melihat bagaimana dua pemuda diasan saling menyerang mencoba menjatuhkan lawannya. Ada yang iri, ada juga yang kagum dengan aksi keduanya termasuk gadis bersurai pink ini. Mata hijau emeraldnya tampak berbinar dan kadang ia menahan napasnya saat salah satu dari mereka terpojok. Senyum manis terus tersungging dibibir pinknya melihat dua pemuda itu saling melakukan serangan. 'Sasuke-_kun_ hebat! Tapi Naruto juga tak kalah hebat' batin gadis manis bersurai pink itu. Shikamaru yang biasanya malas juga terlihat tertarik dengan pertarungan keduanya, ia sedikir kagum dengan Naruto yang berhasil mengimbangi kekuatan Sasuke. Tidak beda dengan muridnya makhluk hijau aneh beralis tebal a.k.a. sang guru Gai. 'Semnagat masa muda yang berkobar' batinnya nista sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Diarena kini terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke tampak kelelahan dengan napas keduanya yang memburu. Tubuh mereka terlihat kotor dengan debu yang bercampur keringat dimana-mana. Naruto menarik napas panjang dan langsung melesat menyerang Sasuke dengan pukulannya. Sasuke yang melihat itu segera menahan serangannya dan segera melakukan serangan balasan dengan mencoba memukul Naruto tepat diwajah. Namun tangannya ditangkap oleh Naruto membuat ia melebarkan matanya. Melihat kesempatan ini Naruto dengan tanganya yang bebas mengayunkan pukulan kearah Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga, Sasuke yang tidak bisa menghindar segera menangkap pukulan Naruto. Seringaian terlihat diwajahnya saat dirinya berhasil menangkap pukulan Naruto. Naruto yang pukulannya ditangkap mendecih kesal, lalu ia dengan cepat melompat, membuat seringaian Sasuke hilang seketika.

Buakk.

Naruto dengan cepat menendang dada Sasuke dengan kedua kakinya keras membuat genggaman tangan Sasuke padanya terlepas dan keduanya terlempar kearah yang berlawanan. Sasuke terbatuk merasakan sesak dan nyeri yang menerpa dadanya. Ia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Apakah inilah akhirnya ia akan kalah?

"Dengan ini berakhirlah sudah TEME!" teriak Naruto keras yang saat ini berlari kearahnya dengan sebuah pukulan.

BUAKKK.

"…."

"Bwahahaha"

.

Naruto duduk dengan cemberut diatas ranjang rumah sakit sekolah. Matanya tak lepas dari Sakura yang terus saja tersenyum _yang terlihat seperti tengah menertawakannya_ disamping ranjangnya. Wajahnya penuh memar, bukan, bukan karena pertarungannya melawan Sasuke tapi…. Gah! Ia tak mau membahasnya. "Berhentilah menertawaiku Sakura-_chan_"

"Hihihi. Aku tidak menertawaimu Naruto" balasan Sakura malah semakin membuat Naruto cemberut. "Aku tidak menertawaimu yang jatuh dengan muka yang terlebih dahulu mencium tanah dan…."

"Ok, Stop Sakura-_chan_" potong Naruto dengan wajah yang semakin memerah malu.

"….itu karena kau yang tersandung kakimu sendiri…."

"Gwuaaaah" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Ia kuwalat.

"….saat menyererang Sasuke-_kun_ dan akhirnya kau pingsan" lanjut Sakura tanpa beban, ia sedikit terkikik geli melihat Naruto yang saat jongkok dipojokan ruangan sambil mengais-ngais dinding ruangan ini, aura kelam menguar jelas dari tubuhnya. Namun tawanya berhenti digantikan dengan senyum lembut memandangi Naruto yang masih saja pundung dipojokan ruangan. 'Kau kuat Naruto' batinnya tanpa menyadari banyak pasang mata yang menyaksikan keduanya.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar asramanya. Letak Konoha Akademi yang agak dipinggir kota/desa/apaun itu mengharuskan siswanya tinggal diasrama _agar bisa fokus katanya_ dan bisa pulang seminggu sekali saat hari libur. Setelah 'perbincangannya' dengan Sakura tadi teman-temannya banyak yang mengunjunginya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura membuat dirinya serasa ingin menjedotkan kepalanya.

"Hari yang bur_"

Blarrr.

Sebuah ledakan tak jauh didepannya membuat Naruto terlempar terkena gelombang kejut hasil ledakan tadi sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya. Naruto menengokan kepalanya kesumber ledakan dan disana ia bisa lihat banyak makhluk aneh terlihat mengamuk dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Ia juga melihat banyak siswa yang berlari menuju arah ledakan atau siswa-siswa yang mengeluarkan sihir mereka untuk menghentikan amukan hewan aneh itu selain itu suara sirine yang ia duga sebagai tanda bahaya terdengar nyaring dilingkungan sekolah.

Karena penasaran iapun mengikuti jejak teman-temannya dan menuju kearah sumber ledakan. Matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Bukan, bukan melihat teman-temannya yang dengan udah terbang menghantam dinding bangunan sekolah karena makhluk aneh yang memiliki tingi sekitar 3 meter itu melainkan karena seorang pemuda seumurannya yang berdiri diatas makhluk aneh berbentuk gorilla namun memiliki sayap kelelawar yang terhubung dengan tangannya dan berkepala seperti anjing. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut coklat itu terlihat menyeringai melihat pemandangan didepannya.

DEG

"S-sora" suara Naruto sedikit bergetar memanggil pemuda didepannya. Naruto dapat melihat pemuda yang ia panggil Sora sedikit terkejut melihatnya, namun sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian. Ia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Yo, _hisashiburi_…"

"….NARUTO".

.

TBC

.

.

**A.N. : Wokehh, ane balik lagi dengan fic gaje ane. Terima kasih udah sudi me-Review panpik ane, ane jadi terharu. Kalau bisa review lagi hahahaha _ketawa nista_. Oh ya, ada yang udah nebak itu Sora? Kalo ia SELAMAT. Well hanya itu yang bisa ane persembahin. udah dulu, ane sangat berharap review, kritik ato sarannya agar ane bisa memperbaiki tulisan ane. REVIEW PLEASE!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : Okehh ane kembali lagi. Sorry apdetnya lama terus mau bagaimana lagi akhir-akhir ini ane disibukan dengan kegiatan test universitas, maklum baru lulus #carialesan. Hehehe yah jadi harus ketunda bikin penpiknya dulu. Dan juga ane mau minta do'anya biar ane cepet-cepet diterima diuniversitas pilihan ane. Well, ini chap terpanjang yang pernah ane buat entah entar malah jadi mbosenin? Ane angkat tangan. Buat lanjutannya akan tiba se'cepat' mungkin hahahaha. Dan trimakasihnya buat Joker, , Mai Kisaragi, Ndah D Amay, L, Saladin no jutsu, Blosoom-Hime, Riska skorpiogirl, Ae Hatake dan Guest yang masih sudi repiuw penpik ane ini, kalo berkenan repiuw lagi yah heheheh juga para silent reader yang sudi membaca penpik ane. Well udah dulu ngomongnya, silahkan dinikmati semoga tidak mengecewakan? HAPPY READING.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kacau. Mungkin hanya kata itu yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Konoha Akademi saat ini. Bangunan-bangunan yang dulu berdiri kokoh kini tinggal puing-puingnya saja, hanya menyisakan beberapa gedung yang masih setia berdiri walaupun tampak retakan hampir memenuhi setiap sudut gedung. Sekolah yang biasanya ramai dengan aktivitas para muridnya kini menjadi sunyi hanya sesekali terdengar lolongan Yokai yang terus keluar melalui lingkatan sihir besar yang berada dilangit Konoha Akademi.

Disalah satu sudut diKonoha Akademi terlihat Naruto yang tengah terduduk dengan kepala yang terus memandang kebawah, bayangan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya membuat ekspresinya tak dapat diketahui. Namun, tak ada kata baik untuk menggambarkan keadaan pemuda pirang yang satu ini.

Sakura yang tengah mengobati luka-luka yang diderita pemuda didepannya hanya bisa menatap cemas pemuda didepannya. Tangannya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan punggung Naruto dapat dengan jelas merasakan tubuh pemuda bermata sapphire itu bergetar, nafas pemuda itu juga terlihat memburu dan Sakura bersumpah merasakan detakan-detakan pada telapak tangannya.

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia memompa lebih banyak lagi _chakra_ yang ia miliki membuat pendar cahaya hijau khas sihir medis yang ia keluarkan semakin meluas dan menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Naruto.

Sakura sedikit banyak kagum dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Meski dengan keadaan tubuh yang seperti ini, pemuda itu masih tetap diam seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sakura tidaklah bodoh, sebagai _Onmyoji_ divisi medic yang ditugaskan di divisi keamanan hanya dengan melihatnya saja ia bisa tau dibalik kulit yang terlihat tidak ada goresan itu terdapat banyak tulang-tulang yang retak bahkan patah ataupun otot-otot yang robek.

Namun yang justru dikhawatikan Sakura adalah sikap diam yang sejak tadi melekat pada pemuda itu. Meskipun baru beberapa hari mereka saling mengenal, Sakura tau Naruto bukanlah seorang yang tenang dan pendiam seperti Sasuke atau Shikamaru. Naruto adalah pemuda heboh yang tidak bisa diam bahkan Sakura yakin Naruto itu seorang yang cerewet hampir menyamai Ino. Sakura menarik napasnya dalam lalu menghembusakannya panjang. Matanya melirik Naruto yang masih saja menundukan kepalannya, Sakura bisa melihat kondisi mental pemuda itu nyatanya lebih buruk dari kondisi tubuhnya.

"Naruto, _Daijobu ka_?" mesikpun berkata begitu Sakura tau keadaan Naruto tidaklah baik-baik saja.

"Ahh, _daijobu_" jawaban Naruto yang seadanya nyatanya malah membuatnya semakin khawatir pada pemuda itu.

"_Hountoni_?"

.

.

"Ini semua…." Butuh waktu yang cukup lama sampai Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, meskipun begitu Naruto tak lantas menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sakura tetap diam, menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda itu.

.

"…..salahku"

.

.

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

**NaruSaku**

**OOC,AU,TYPO ,DLL**

**Don't like don't read**

**Naruto The King of Magic**

**Chapter 4 : Him**

.

.

"Sora…"

"….apa maksudnya semua ini?" setelah terdiam cukup lama dan hanya saling memandang, Naruto akhirnya buka suara. Ia sedikit mendongak untuk melihat Sora yang saat ini berdiri diatas makhluk aneh yang ia yakini sebagai Yokai jenis chimera dengan bentuk meyerupai gorilla setinggi tujuh meter dengan selaput yang berada diantara lengan dan tubuhnya membentuk seperti sayap kelelawar.

"Hahahaha, aku tidak menyangka kau akan jadi bagian dari mereka Naruto." Sora tertawa keras tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto. "Kau tau Naruto? Kau adalah orang terakhir yang ingin aku bunuh. Tapi, kalau sudah seperti ini sepertinya akan lebih menarik. Hhahahah"

"SORA"

Tawa keras Sora berhenti setelah seorang yang beberapa meter didepannya itu meneriakan Namanya dengan nada penuh amarah. Mata coklatnya memandang datar pemuda didepannya yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Sora terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya buka suara. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku akan menghancurkan orang-orang sepertimu NARUTO."

"KALAU BEGITU, CEPAT HENTIKAN PERBUATAN BODOHMU." Teriak bengis Naruto keras.

"haha-HHAHAHA, menghentikan semua hal menyenangkan ini? Jangan bercanda NARUTO." Sora tertawa gila menjawab teriakan bengis Naruto.

"Jangan kau kira_" ucapan Sora terhenti saat melihat Naruto dengan cepat meluncur kearahnya dengan kepalan tangan yang siap dilayangkan kepadanya.

**Buakk. BLARR.**

Sora memandang datar kepulan asap tempat Naruto terlempar dan mengahantam dinding bangunan sekolah yang menyebabkan bangunan itu roboh. Beberapa meter sebelum Naruto berhasil menghantamkan tinjunya pada wajah Sora, sebuah tangan dengan kuku-kuku tajam menyapu tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang tidak bisa menghindar karena kecepatannya itu hanya pasrah tubuhnya terkena sapuan itu.

"Menyerang langsung dari depan dengan gegabah. Ternyata kau tidak berubah Naruto." Naruto mengerang menahan sakit, meski ia telah menggunakan sihir pertahanan yang sempat ia pelajari saat menerima sapuan dan saat tubuhnya akan mengahantam dinding bangunan, itu tidaklah cukup untuk meredam benturan yang terjadi. Naruto mendongak memadang Sora yang masih berdiri santai diatas Yokai chimera. 'Sial, aku lupa dengan makhluk itu'.

Naruto mengusap darah yang berada disudut bibirnya. Ia menggerakan kakinya mencoba berdiri, walaupun hampir terjungkal jatuh ia berhasil berdiri tegak. Naruto melebarkan matanya saat ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sora. Dengan cepat, ia memompa Chakranya pada kakinya dan melompat tinggi untuk menghindari kuku tajam Yokai yang ditunggangi Sora yang mengarah dengan cepat kepadanya.

Belum sempat mengambil napas lega, Naruto yang saat ini menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya sebagai pijakan diudara harus kembali menggerakan kakinya melompat menjauhi Yokai yang terbang kearahnya. Naruto semakin mempercepat kecepatannya dengan membuat lingkaran sihir lagi, lagi dan lagi sebagai pijakan untuk kembali melompat menambah kecepatan untuk menghindari Yokai yang terus saja mengejarnya. Sesekali Naruto menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang berfungsi sebagai pertahanan berharap dapat menghambat lajuYokai yang terus mengerjarnya dengan menabrakannya dengan lingkaran sihir yang ia buat.

Sora mendecih melihat lawannya terus saja lari menghindar dari serangannya. Dengan batin, ia memerintahkan Yokai yang dikendarainya menambah kecepatannya. Cih, ia muak bermain kejar-kejaran.

Naruto melebarkan matanya saat melihat Yokai yang mengejarnya sudah sangat dekat dan sedang mengarahkan kuku-kukunya padanya _mencabiknya_, ia kembali membuat lingkaran sihir dan menjadikannya pijakan untuk sedikit merubah arah lompatannya walaupun itu membuat ia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya melayang dengan tak terkontrol namun ia bersyukur tubuhnya tidak hancur berkeping-keping seperti yang terjadi dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

Namun sepertinya ia harus menelan bulat-bulat rasa leganya saat melihat Sora sudah bersiap-siap didepannya dengan sebuah tendangan yang siap dilayangkan kapan saja. Naruto sedikit meruntuki nasibnya kala ini, ia mencoba menyiangkan tangannya dan membuat sihir pertahanan agar bisa menghalau sedikit serangan Sora namun itu semua tidak berguna. 'Sial, tidak sempat'

**Buakk. Blarr.**

"Ohok-ohok-ohok." Naruto terbatuk hebat dengan memuntahkan banyak darah menandakan terjadi kerusakan pada organ dalamnya setelah menerima serangan telak dari Sora.

'U-ugh, aku t-tidak bisa menggerakan t-tubunku' Naruto terlentang dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulut dan kepalanya. Setelah menerima beberapa serangan Sora dan memaksakan tubuhnya melakukan gerakan-gerakan cepat yang membebani tubuhnya membuat Naruto sekarang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa bahkan bernapas saja rasanya sangat sulit, mungkin satu-satu yang masih normal adalah indra penciumannya yang masih bisa merasakan bau anyir khas besi berkarat juga pendengarannya yang masih bisa mendengar suara ledakan disana-sini.

**TAP.**

Sora memandang datar tubuh tak berdaya Naruto yang tergeletak beberapa meter didepannya. Ia dengan pelan melangkahkan kakinya kearah Naruto. Tangan kanan mengarah kebelakang dan mengambil sebuah senjata yang memiliki bentuk seperti sebuah cakar panjang. "Apa hanya segini kemampuanmu Naruto? Huh, kau membuatku kecewa…."

"….kudengar kau hamper mengalahkan orang yang memiliki tingkatan diatasmu…"

"….tapi sepertinya itu hanya omong kosong belaka huh, Naruto"

Meskipun pandangannya buram ia masih bisa dengan jelas suara Sora yang semakin mendekat kerahnya. Naruto kembali harus menahan nyeri dikepalanya saat sebuah benda keras yang tak ia tau apa menghantam kepalanya. "Ne Naruto. Kau tau kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini?..."

"…itu semua karena kau NARUTO!" Sora berteriak penuh kebencian sambil menendang tubuh tak berdaya Naruto membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter.

"Ka-karena aku?" meski harus menahan sakit saat mencoba bersuara.

"Ya…" Sora menunduk, dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas ia mencengkram kepala Naruto dan mengangkatnya cukup tinggi.

"….Aku muak dengan semua tingkahmu yang bertindak bagai seorang kakak yang paling tau segalanya dan mengatur-atur diriku…."

"….huh jangan bercanda. Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang diriku!..."

"…tapi kau malah bertingkah seolah tau segalanya dan bertindak mengatur diriku! Jangan bercanda NARUTO!" semakin lama cengkramannya pada kepala Naruto semakin menguat membuat Naruto sedikit mengerang.

"Bahkan…"

"….bahkan saat itu kau tak menghentikanku. Dan sekarang kau kembali bertindak seorah kau tau segalanya dan mencoba mengaturku, JANGAN MEMBUATKU TERTAWA!"

**Buugghh.**

Bunyi gedebuk cukup nyaring terdengar jelas saat Sora menghantamkan kepala Naruto ketanah. Noda merah pekat terlihat cukup jelas saat Sora menarik tangannya yang berada dikepala Naruto. Sora menghembuskan napasnya pelan, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang senjatanya dan mengarahkannya kedada kiri Naruto. "Heh, sepertinya akan berakhir disini huh? Kau menyedihkan Naruto"

.

**[Annihilated]**

**Ctikk.**

.

.

00000000

.

.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju Training Ground yang cukup jauh dari area sekolah. Mata hitam miliknya tetap datar menyembunyikan keadaan sebenarnya yang menerawang jauh. Mengingat kejadian tadi siang membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Meski ia yang dinyatakan menang oleh Guy-_sensei_ tapi entah kenapa ia merasa kalah dengan Dobe sialan itu. 'Cih, Uchiha tidak pernah kalah.'

'Tapi kalau diperhatikan, kenapa siDobe mirip sekali dengan_'

**Blarrr.**

Sasuke dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal ledakan yang dia dengar. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kepulan asap dari arah gedung sekolah Konoha Akademi. 'Cih, memanfaatkan para murid kelas tiga yang sedang melakukan Survival test untuk melakukan serangan.' Sasuke dengan cepat berlari kembali keKonoha Akademi, jika dilihat lebih teliti sebuah lingkaran sihir terlihat ditelapak kaki Sasuke seiring dengan laju larinya yang semakin cepat.

Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke berlari, ia melihat Shikamaru beberapa meter didepannya juga berlari kearah yang sama seperti yang ia tuju. Rambutnya yang berantakan membuat Sasuke menarik kesimpulan bahwa pemuda keturunan Nara itu baru saja bangun dari tidur. 'Dasar pemalas'

Sasuke mempercepat laju larinya, menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?" ucap Sasuke sambil melirik Shikamaru.

"Hoam, sepertinya ada yang membocorkan informasi tentang kelas tiga yang sedang melakukan Survival Test ditempat lain dan mereka memanfaatkan momen ini untuk menyerang. Ditambah lagi jarak sekolah dengan pusat kota cukup jauh, ini momen yang pas untuk menyerang." Meskipun berbicara sambil menguap Shikamaru yang menjabat sebagai ketua divisi keamanan nyatanya serius menannggapi masalah merepotkan ini. 'Cih, menghindari siswa kelas tiga yang sudah berpengalaman.'

**TAP.**

"Shikamaru! Sasuke-_kun_!" sesaat setelah sampai Shikamaru dan Sasuke mendapatkan sambutan dari Sakura dan yang lainnya yang berlari mengikuti langakhnya menuju lingkaran sihir besar berwarna hitam yang memunculkan Yokai-yokai yang menyerang sekolah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Sakura?"

"Teman-teman yang lainnya sedang dievakuasi. Dan para Sensei juga sedang membantu melawan Yokai, beberapa orang juga sedang mencoba menghancurkan lingkaran sihir besar itu tapi sepertinya mereka kesulitan menghancurkannya." Sakura yang sudah berada disamping Shikamaru dan Sasuke melaporkan situasi yang ada.

"_Souka_? Ino! Kau dan divisi medis menyebar dan bantu teman-teman yang lain dan lakukan tugas medis, sebagian yang ada disini ikut menyebar bersama divisi medis dan sebagian tetap disini bersamaku. Sakura, Sasuke. Kalian juga tetap disini" perintah Shikamaru tegas.

"HAI." Dengan teriakan itu kini hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih bersama Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-_Kaicho_! Coba lihat didepan." Teriakan salah satu diantara mereka membuyarkan suasana tegang yang ada. Semua orang disana melihat kearah sesatu yang ditunjuk orang yang bersuara tadi. Semua mata disana mebulat, didepan mereka terlihat seorang dengan pakaian seperti pendeta kuil tengah menghunuskan senjatanya pada seorang yang beberapa hari ini mereka kenal.

"S-shikamaru i-itukan?" ucap Sakura dengan suara sedikit bergetar .

"Ya Sakura, itu Naruto" Shikamaru langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya diikuti semuanya. Ia berjongkok dan menyatukan kedua tangannya seperti berdoa. 'Bocah itu! Apa ia selalu telibat dalam masalah!'

**[Kagemane]**

"Sasuke." Mengerti akan tugasnya, Sasuke maju beberapa langkah kedepan. Ia mengangkat tangan kakannya kedepan, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna tercipta dipunggung tangannya. Mata Onyxnya focus pada targetnya yang terlihat akan menusuk dada Naruto yang terbaring lemah. Bibir tipisnya bergerak pelan membisikan mantra, seketika suhu udara disekitar tangan Sasuke meningkat drastis.

**[Annihilated]**

**Ctiikk.**

Seperti sebuah pematik, sesaat setelah Sasuke menjentikan jarinya puluhan bola api tercipta dan meluncur kearah Sora dengan cepat. Shikamaru juga melakukan hal yang sama, bayangan yang tercipta dibawah kakinya memanjang menuju tempat Naruto berada.

Sora yang merasakan bahaya mendekat segera melompat kesamping saat menyadari puluhan bola api meluncur dengan cepat kearahnya. Ia terus menghindar dan sesekali menebas bola api yang terus mengarah kepadanya. Mulai kesulitan dengan bola-bola api yang semakin banyak setiap detiknya, ia melompat dan bersembunyi dibalik Yokai yang berada didekatnya membuat Yokai yang menjadi tamengnya melolong kesakitan hingga akhirnya roboh dengan asap yang terus mengepul dari tubuhnya yang dengan pelahan mulai mengurai menjadi debu.

Saat debu-debu yang menghalanginya sudah menghilang, Sora dapat melihat sekelopok orang dengan seragam Konoha Akademi tengah melesat kearahnya. Sora mendecih tidak suka saat orang-orang itu mengganggu kegiatannya. Ia menggerakan tangannya untuk merapal mantra namun…

**Deg.**

Keringat dingin keluar dari dahi Sora saat merasakan tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa digerakan. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menengokan kepalanya kebawah melihat bayangan hitam yang menyatu dengan bayangannya. Ia semakin mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya saat menyadari orang dari Konoha semakin mendekat kearahnya. 'Sial.'

**Syuuut. Blarr.**

Sasuke yang berada paling depan dengan cepat menghentikan langkahnya sesaat sebelum terjadi ledakan beberapa meter didepannya. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya kearah pemuda berambut coklat yang kini telah bebas dari pengaruh sihir Shikamaru karena ledakan itu tepat pada jalur sihir _Kagemane_-nya.

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Sasuke tetap berekspresi datar saat melihat dari belakang pemuda berambut coklat itu terlihat tiga pemuda berambut merah crimson, hitam dan coklat dengan pakaian seragam Konoha Akademi sama sepertinya yang terlihat menyeringai kearahnya dan kelompoknya. "Masaki Ichijo, Shinkuro dan Mikado. Entah kenapa aku tidak kaget melihat kalian semua"

"Sasuke Uchiha. Sudah lama aku ingin menghancurkanmu, Prince Ice." Balas salah satu diantara mereka yang berambut merah a.k.a. Masaki sambil mengarahkan mocong pistol merahnya.

"Menghancurkanku? Kaulah yang akan hancur Masaki."

Sasuke dan yang lainnya melesat menghadapi empat pemuda itu.

.

.

000000000

.

.

Kesadaran Naruto yang mulai menghilang kembali tertarik saat merasakan sensasi hangat yang terasa menyelimuti tubuhnya. Perlahan tapi pasti luka yang ada ditubuhnya membaik. Pandangannya yang sempat mengabur kini kembali jelas. Ia memandang kosong gadis bersurai pink yang menyembuhkannya.

Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya, memaksanya mengambil posisi duduk _walaupun rasa ngilu itu masih ada saat ia menggerakan tubuhnya_ membuat Sakura memekik kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan _Baka_!"

"…"

'Bodoh ya?. Heh, Aku memang bodoh. Aku bodoh dan merasa paling tau perasaan Sora dan yang lainnya hanya karena aku lebih dulu merasakan rasanya sendiri…'

"Naruto, _Daijobu ka_?"

'…..padahal aku yang paling tidak tau apa-apa. Benar. Aku tidak tau dan mungkin tidak akan pernah tau. Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang mereka rasakan karena aku memang tidak pernah merasakannya…. Keluarga… atau mengkin aku malah senang karena ada orang yang bernasib sama denganku… atau mungkin berbeda….'

"Ahh. _Daijobu._"

'…Sora benar. Ini semua memang salahku. Aku tidak melihatnya… perubahan Sora saat setelah bertemu pria itu….'

"_Honotouni_?"

'….aku malah memarahi dan memukulnya saat ia bertindak semakin menggila… memarahinya tanpa memberinya waktu bercerita…. Dan tidak bisa menjadi tempat cerita masalahnya…'

"Ini semua…"

'…mungkin…'

"…salahku."

'…jika aku… jika aku lebih baik lagi ini semua takan_'

**Buakk.**

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini Naruto! Naruto yang seperti ini. Naruto yang sepeti ini bukan Naruto yang kukenal!"

Sakura memukul kepala Naruto keras membuat tersungkur kedepan. Ia tak peduli jika terluka. Ia tak peduli jika luka yang sempat diderita Naruto kembali. Ia benci Naruto yang seperti ini. "Sa-sakura"

"Naruto yang kukenal adalah bocah bodoh yang berisik dan selalu pantang menyerah. Kemana Naruto yang seperi itu? KEMANA?"

Sakura mengatur napasnya yang memburu setelah mengeluarkan emosinya tadi. Ia bisa melihat Naruto didepannya memandang dirinya tak percaya namun kemudian tersenyum. Samar dan tipis memang, tapi ia bisa melihatnya. Perasaan leganya muncul, Narutonya telah kembali.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_" gadis itu bisa melihat Naruto menghembuskan napasnya berat. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Naruto kearah seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang berhasil mengacaukan Konoha Akademi. "Aku dan dia adalah sahabat dari kecil."

.

**Flashback On.**

.

"OI, KEMARI KALIAN BOCAH-BOCAH TENGIK!"

Suara teriakan seorangan pira dewasa semakin meramaikan suasana pasar yang memang sudah ramai itu. Pria yang sudah mulai beruban itu berlari menerobos keramaian pasar mengerjar dua bocah berusia sekitar 11 tahun yang malah tertawa-tawa. Orang-orang yang berada dipasar itu diam tidak peduli, tidak mau membuat dirinya terlibat akan masalah yang dibuat dua bocah cilik itu.

"Uwwee, tangkap kami kalau bisa _Ossan_". Salah satu diantara mereka yang terlihat memiliki rambut pirang meleletkan lidahnya mengejek membuat pria dewasa itu menggeram marah. Pria itu segera mengambil sandal yang dikenakannya dan melemparnya kearah dua bocah itu.

**Buakk.**

"Hahahha, Lemparanmu buruk _Ossan_. Seburuk dekorasi kedaimu" bocah berambut coklat disamping bocah pirang itu hanya tertawa mendengar temannya mengejek pria tua pemilik kedai dango yang lemparannya meleset mengenai seorang pengunjung pasar. Keduanya kembali berlari sambil membawa kaleng cat dan kuas yang berada digemnggaman dua tangan mungil itu.

"_G-gomenasai_". Ucap sipria tua itu sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

.

**Brakk.**

"_TADAIMA_" Naruto mendobrak pintu sebuah rumah tinggal sederhana. Ia berlari kecil kedalam rumah, diikuti seorang bocah seumurannya yang berambut coklat _Sora_ dibelakangnya. Ditangan kedua anak itu terdapat kantong plastik yang cukup besar. Cengiran lebar tak pernah lepas dari wajah keduanya.

"_Minna_, kami bawakan dango untuk kalian semua" sesampainya diruang tengah Naruto berteriak keras. Tak lama setelah itu belasan bocah-bocah kecil yang lebih muda dari keduannya keluar dari kamar-kamar yang ada dirumah itu mengerubungi Naruto dan Sora.

Meskipun Iruka selalu mencukupi kebutuhan mereka semua, tapi sebagai anak kecil mereka membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih. Maka dari itu ia dan Sora memutuskan untuk bekerja. Tidak berat, hanya bekerja menjadi pelayan disebuah restoran dipusat kota. Dan hari ini mereka mendapat gaji ditambah uang dari pelanggan yang kadang mememberikan uang tambahan untuk mereka.

Naruto mengelus pelan kepala bocah-bocah yang usianya lebih muda darinya. Mereka adalah korban dari insiden diKyoto empat tahun lalu. Empat tahun lalu muncul _entah dari mana_ Yokai yang menyebabkan kekacauan dikota tersebut. Meskipun bisa ditangani dengan cepat tapi tetap saja menghasilkan korban, salah satunya bocah-bocah ini, termasuk Sora. Ia? Bukan, ia bukan termasuk dari mereka. Kata Iruka, ia ditemukan oleh Iruka saat ia masih bayi.

Katanya, waktu itu saat malam dengan hujan deras. Iruka yang sedang meminum tehnya mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Iruka yang penasaran akhirnya keluar dan menemukan keranjang bayi beserta bayinya dengan selimut yang bertuliskan 'Naruto'. Jadilah ia dinamai 'Naruto'.

Naruto, kadang ia iri dengan orang-orang. Saat umurnya tiga tahun, ia melihat bagaimana anak seusianya tersenyum bahagia saat orang yang ia tahu sebagai orangtuanya mengusap kepala anak itu, maka iapun mengusap kepalanya sendiri sambil memejamkan matanya ataupun saat anak yang sedang ditiupkan lukanya karena terjatuh, maka iapun melakukannya sendiri. Namun itu tidak bisa, tangan mungil maupun tiupannya tidak bisa menggantikan tangan dan tiupan seseorang yang disebut orangtua, tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa. Membuat airnya matanya meleleh, 'apa aku bisa sebahagia mereka?'.

"Hei hei jangan rebutan! Semuanya kebagihan kok" Naruto terkekeh melihat bocah-bocah itu kadang saling berebut dango. Bocah-bocah yang mendengar perkataan Narutopun mengangguk, lalu sebuah senyum lebar tercipta dibibir bocah yang masih polos situ. "_Arigatou_, Naruto _Nii-san_"

"Iya, iya. Jangan lupa pada Sora juga" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap hidungnnya.

"_Arigatou_, Sora _Nii-san_".

Sora. Sejak mereka bertemu Sora adalah anak yang pendiam, berbeda dengan Naruto yang selalu berisik. Entah sejak dulu pendiam atau setelah kejadian di Kyoto Naruto tidak tau. Dari pandangnya kini terlihat Sora yang tersenyum melihat anak didepan merekan yang sedang menikmati dango yang dibawa dirinya dan Naruto.

"Hoi, Sora" ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan sebungkus dango yang bisa ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Sora. Naruto memberikan cengiran andalannya dan dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Hei, Naruto" sebuah suara angker dibekang Naruto membuatnya menegang. Tanpa perlu berbalikpun ia sudah tau suara siapa ini. 'Oh, gawat' batin Naruto. "Kudengar kau membuat ulah lagi dipasar"

"UWAAAA, Ampun"

"Hei, kemari kau NARUTO". Dan acara kejar-kejaranpun tak bisa dihindarkan.

.

0000000

.

Sora POV.

Aku mengencangkan ikat tali sepatuku. Hanya sepatu lusuh, tidak seperti sepatu-sepatuku dulu yang bermerk dan selalu mengkilap terlihat baru. Dulu aku bisa mendapatkan segalanya yang kumau. Mereka _ayah dan ibuku_ selalu memberikannya untuku. Aku tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mendapakan yang aku mau. Walaupun aku kadang membenci kesibukan mereka hingga jarang bersama denganku tapi tetap saja aku sedih _sangat sedih_ jika mereka malah diambil dariku.

**Plukk.**

Sora menolehkan kepalanya, ia mendapati Naruto tengah tesenyum lebar lengkap dengan seragam Junior High Schoolnya. "Ayo berangkat."

Sora memandang kosong punggung Naruto yang kini berjalan menuju pintu. Naruto. Berbeda dengan dirinya, Naruto adalah orang yang banyak bicara. Ia selalu terlibat dalam masalah. Seperti kemarin Naruto mengajaknya mengerjai pemilik kedai dango dipasar. Kenapa?. Karena pemilik kedai dango itu telah berani mengusir adik dan menghina tercintanya. Meskipun terlihat seperti pembuat onar, nyatanya Naruto selalu membuat kami semua tersenyum.

"Oi. Mau sampai kau berdiri disitu? Ayo berangkat. Nanti terlambat loh." Sora tersentak dari lamunannya.

"_H-hai._"

.

00000000

.

**Cklek. Krieet.**

"Kenapa baru pulang?" Sora tersentak mendengar suara dengan nada dingin dibelakangnya namun dengan segera ia mengembalikan eksperesinya kembali datar. Bocah berusia duabelas tahun itu hanya berlalu saja melewati Naruto tanpa memperdulikannya. "Sora!"

Sora berhenti, ia terdiam beberapa lama namun kemudian kembali berjalan. "Aku ada urusan Naruto."

"Kau berubah Sora. Sejak kau bertemu pria itu kau berubah. Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan dengan pria itu sampai kau berubah begini hah? Dan kau pikir aku tidak tau kau selama ini hingga kau pulang selalu malam. Kau pikir dengan membunhu mereka semuanya akan selesai hah? Mereka memang salah tapi bukan berarti kau harus membunuh mereka."

"Huh. Tau apa kau tentang diriku Naruto? Dan juga sampah seperti mereka yang hanya bisa bersembunyi diketiak para _Onmyoji_ pantas mendapatkannya." Balas Sora datar sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"U-uh ada apa Naruto _nii-chan_?" Naruto yang sedang melamun tersentak mendengar suara bocah cilik yang berusia sekitar enam tahun. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan Hanami _salah satu 'adiknya'_ sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Bocah itu terlihat masih mengantuk terlihat dari bocah yang masih mengucek matanya juga sesekali menguap lebar. Naruto mendekat dan mengelus kepala gadis cilik itu. "Tidak ada apa-apa Hinami-_chan_. Dan sebaiknya kau kembali tidur. Ini masih malam."

"Eh Sora-_nii_? Sora-_nii_ mau kemana?" Naruto yang masih mengelus kepala Hinami mengalihkan pandanganya dan melihat Sora sedang berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

"Apan matamu buta heh _Bocah terkutuk_? Tentu saja aku akan pergi dari tempat menyedihkan ini!" ucap Sora datar dan terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Hinami dan Naruto.

Naruto terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan Sora, ia tau Sora telah berubah namun ia tak menyangka Sora bisa berkata seperti itu pada adik kecil mereka. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinami. Gadis kecil itu juga syok mendengar perkataan tadi. Tubuhnya bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca. Naruto segera memeluk gadis cilik itu. Tepat setelah ia memeluknya gadis itu menangis. Tanpa suara.

Anak terkutuk. Bocah terkutuk. Atau apapun itu. Sebutan itu bermula setelah insiden Kyoto berlalu, orang-orang memberikan sebutan itu kepada orang-orang yang selamat yang hampir semuanya adalah anak-anak. Dan mereka mulai menjauhi mereka, mengucilkannya dengan menganggap anak-anak itu sebagai pembawa sial yang harus dijauhi. Sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh.

.

.

**Buakk.**

Sora jatuh tersungkur ketika seseorang membalikan tubuhnya dan memukulnya dengan keras. "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu pada Hinami hah? SORA!"

Sora melirikan matanya melihat siapa yang berani memukulnya. Ia menunduk sebentar lalu ia berdiri dan memandang Naruto dengan senyum meremehkan. "Kenapa ya? Tentu saja karena ia pantas mend_"

**Buakk.**

Naruto kembali memukul Sora hingga jatuh terlentang. Tas yang dibawanya terlempar entah kemana. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran bocah ini. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang paling tau perasaan Hanami. Bukan ia juga tau rasa sakitnya saat orang-orang menyebutnya seperti itu. Naruto mengertakan giginya, tangannya semakin mengepal erat.

**Buakk. Buakk. Buakk. Buakk.**

Setelah puas, Naruto bangkit berdiri dari tubuh Sora yang sudah babak belur akibat pulukannya. Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sora yang masih saja terdiam dengan posisi semula. Naruto berhenti. Tanpa menoleh bibirnya berucap pelan dan dingin dan kemudian ia melanjutkan jalannya.

"Ooh, kau akan pergi kan? Kalau begitu pergilah dan jangan pernah kembali."

.

.

**Flashback Off.**

.

.

00000000

.

.

"Sekali lagi. _Arigato_ Sakura-_chan_…"

Sakura terdiam saat Naruto berdiri dan maju menjauhinya. Ia menatap Naruto yang berjalan menjauhinya lalu berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya dengan disertai senyum lebar yang ditunjukan hanya untuknya. Tanpa dikomando wajahnya terasa terbakar, dengan pelan ia menekan dadanya berharap agar deberab itu berkurang. Bibir gadis itu mengembang membentuk senyum manis. Narutonya telah kembali.

"…ini semua terjadi karena urusanku dengan Sora yang belum selesai. Maka dari aku akan menyelesaikannya sekarang. heheh"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
